Groa: The Rise Of The Nature Queen
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "We all have to make a choice at some point, Groa and we can't keep running away from them. Now I ask you again. What do you choose to keep? Your freedom and powers that you love so dearly or the family who kept many secrets from you? Make a choice" "I choose..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The last two stories I wrote You Got Me and It Could Be Worse have me thinking that I will expand more on the development of Groa and how she will come to choose what's really important her freedom or her family?  
**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Prologue:

Throughout history, many people have heard of legends of powerful people who have once been called "monsters" because of their unique powers they possessed. Even though the mystery of how these certain people came to power is still unknown, people fear that they will lose themselves to it. Therefore, making those people fear themselves and soon become lost into the darkness. There have been countless of stories of victims who fell into that like the ancient Prince who seek out for the witch help so he could have the power of a hundred men so that he could rule his kingdom all by himself. He then set up his brothers with a fake peace treaty and drinks the potion he has been given by the witch. He then kill his brothers, attack his men, and soon his kingdom fell after. He was later name Mor'du. There was Maleficent, an evil fairy who was driven by hatred from one human that she cared about, causing her to curse a newborn child to death on her 16th birthday. And many more continue to fall into the darkness after that.

However, there was one who manage to get save from the darkness was the one and only Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle or aka The Snow Queen. Lock away in fear all her childhood, Elsa never truly understand how to control her powers but thanks to a certain fiery and determine red-headed, Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, she learn that love help her control powers and save their home from being stuck in an eternal winter that she have accidentally created. We all heard the story about Elsa before but have you ever heard the story about the Nature Queen? No? Well figures you haven't but you will now. Join Groa Arendelle in a dramatic adventure of how she made history in her time by not just being the Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's daughter but as the girl who saved her land from darkness and becoming the Nature Queen.

* * *

**The first chapter will be uploaded tomorrow :D**


	2. How It Begins

Ah Arendelle. A land full of riches and secrets hidden to the naked eye. We all heard about Elsa's powers being a shell shocker but what if there are other people who have powers as well? Maybe even stronger than Elsa's? Well there are.

* * *

Deep in the outskirts of Arendelle, everything was very calm and quiet. Night have fallen quickly over the land and no other noises were heard expect for the sound of crickets and battle cries from many people.

_Wait. Battle cries?_

Suddenly, a woman with a hooded cape, ran at lighting speed while holding a basket. A baby's cry can be heard from inside the basket. The hooded woman took a quick glimpse at the baby for a moment, smiling with a bright grin then she quickly turn her attention to what lay in front of her. "Don't worry My Darling. I will keep you safe. I promise" The hooded woman said calmly more as if she was telling herself this than the baby. Suddenly, she heard some of the battle cries getting closer to them. She knew what was happening and she began to run faster. Wind began to slash at her face as she ran with tremendous speed, desperate to keep the baby safe at all cost. During the run, the hooded woman constantly look back to keep track on where the voices were. At last, the hooded woman came to a clearing that show all of Arendelle especially the Castle. That's when the hooded woman Knew where to go. She looked at the baby who stare back at her with wonder. Suddenly, the battle the cries seem to get closer. The hooded woman then said calming to the baby "I know where to bring you" Instantly, the hooded woman and the baby teleports into thin air.

The next instant, the hooded woman and the baby were in front of the castle door. She then looks at the door then at the baby with a smile.

"When you reach the age of 17, you would know the truth of our clan. This I promise you" The hooded woman said to the baby who was now fast asleep inside the couldn't help but let herself smile since she knew she was doing the right thing. Suddenly, the baby's face began to scrunch up as if ready it was ready to cry. The hooded woman brung the basket close to her. She cup a hand to the baby's cheek and began to rub their cheek and said in a loving and soft voice "There there..It'll be alright" As if the baby believe her, they began to calm down and slowly close their eyes. The hooded woman smile. Then she look at the door and at the baby and let out a huge breath as she went to knock on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Elsa and Anna were sitting in the gallery room, laughing about Anna's adventure earlier today.

"Wait you are serious?!" Elsa said as she try to subside her laughter.

"Uh huh" Anna nodded as she continue laughing.

"Anna. That was dangerous! Kristoff could have gotten hurt" Elsa said trying to sound serious but failing.

Anna roll her eyes and said "Oh please Elsa, I was there too. I could have gotten hurt"

"Yeah but you I'm use too" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Yeah-Wait what?" Anna said with a puzzle look.

Elsa then just burst out laughing! Anna went from a puzzle look to a smirk. Right when Anna was about to say something, a loud pound was heard from the doorway

"Now who can that be at this hour?" Elsa ask in wonder. She really wasnt expecting visitors at this hour.

Anna didn't seem to be phase at all. "Who knows. Maybe it's Kristoff"

"As surprisingly that sounds, you may be correct" Elsa said as she got up and went to the door.

"Aye. What can I say? I'm irresistible!" Anna said dramatically as she did a pose like she was modeling for a picture. Elsa giggle at her sister's silliness and began to proceed toward the door.

"And if it is Kristoff, tell him we are not letting him if he doesn't have chocolate"

"Alright, Your Highness" Elsa said as she did a mocking bow at her sister. Anna look at her sister pretending to give her an agitated look which soon breaks into a smile. Elsa then proceed to the door and began to open it.

* * *

When the hooded woman heard someone coming to the door, she quickly look back at the baby and said "We will meet again soon. And I know we will as long as you stay with this family" With that said, the hooded woman then teleported off the scene. A second later, Elsa open the door and saw a basket sitting there. Curious, Elsa begins to examine it.

"Now what is this?" Elsa ask herself with concern as she look inside the basket. When she saw what was inside, Elsa's eyes widen as she let a huge gasp! Anna heard this and quickly ran to where her older sister was. When she finally made it, she saw her sister gawking at something. Anna frantically ask her.

"What?! What is it Els-?!" Anna cut her own self off when she caught the glimpse of something they thought they will never see. Anna gasped "Oh God! It's a-"

"Baby.." Elsa finished for her.

The two stare at each other for a moment before then at the baby. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the baby's eyes widen and it began to cry! This alerted the two sisters quickly, causing them to almost jump back. Elsa then looks at the crying baby and shouts to her sister "Come on! Let's bring the baby inside before it catch a cold"

Anna snapped out of her gaze and responds with an "Oh right!"

The two sisters then grab hold of a part of the handle of the basket and bring the baby inside. Closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Next chapter will be uploaded later today :D**


End file.
